Cookie Theives
by Talliya
Summary: Vinvin convinces the kids to nab cookies and Tifa ends up in on it.


This is an RP between me=Rude, Seraphim210=Cloud, Jun-Himekawa=Marlene, AriaChii=Tifa, Fantasized-Teravan=Vincent, WelcometoBloodstone=Denzel.

:w00t for random convo's turned RP's!:

Cloud: Cloud randomly picked up Denzel and Marlene in both arms-and carried them both horizontally towards the living room sofa. "Trying to sneak the last cookies, are we?"

Vincent: Vincent freezes with a cookie halfway in his mouth.

Marlene: *looks at Cloud, then wipes crumbs off her face* "Maaaaaaaybe..."

Cloud: Cloud dumped the kids on the living room sofa, and crouched down in order to be eye leveled. "Don't lie to me," he smirked softly, "I can see the evidence."

Vincent: Vincent eats what's left and goes on.

Rude: "...maybe's not a lie."

Cloud: "Vincent," Cloud glanced over his shoulder and looked at the man standing in the kitchen - "Did you put 'em up to this?" The blonde noticed Denzel wipe his mouth on his sleeve as well.

Marlene: Marlene looks at Cloud with a weak smile on her face. "Hehe, what evidence?"

Cloud: The blonde snapped his head back at Marlene, "The cookie crumbs," he wiped a little off her lip, "on your face." He smiled softly.

Vincent: Vincent stops and looks at the blonde, "I beg your pardon?" he said rather slowly, a playful gleam in his eye. "Put them up to what?"

Rude: ...hmmm, wants cookies too...

Vincent: *hands Rude a chocolate chunk cookie*

Rude: "Ooo yummy." *takes cookie* "Thanks Vinvin."

Marlene: "Alright, you caught us..." Marlene raises her hands in defeat. "But they were so goood. I couldn't resist."

Tifa: "I'm hoome." Tifa said walking through the front door with a bag of groceries.

Cloud: Cloud looked back at Vincent and shook his head-his smile still present on his face. "Well played," and with that, Cloud stood-ruffling Marlene and Denzel's hair as soon as they signaled their defeat. The blonde turned around, hearing Tifa enter the premise. "Need help?" he asked, words near second nature.

Vincent: Vincent smirked. "Thanks...they learn fast," he said, winking at the kids and stuffing another cookie in his mouth.

Marlene: "Oh, oh! Let me help, too!" Marlene got off the sofa and rushes to Tifa's side.

Cloud: "I guess so," he replied, his eyes following Marlene as she ran up to help Tifa.

Tifa: Tifa went back to where she heard Cloud's voice, "No, it's just the one bag, but thanks." She smiled, patting Marlene's head as she went to the kitchen to put them away, seeing Vincent eat one of the cookies she'd made, "Vince...those are for after dinner..." she swatted his hand lightly.

Vincent: Vincent saw Tifa and grins. "Gotta let them be young while they can... Eventually, they'll get to be my age..." He looked at Tifa playfully. "But I'm not a kid anymore, little lady..." he said with an airy tone. He tapped Tifa's head.

Tifa: Tifa glared playfully up at Vincent, "yes, but if you eat them all now there won't be any for later..." she said, not mentioning that she'd gone out to buy more cookie making since the kept "mysteriously" disappearing.

Denzel: Denzel looked at them all and remained silent. He put a smile on his face before following Marlene. "I want to help too."

Vincent: Vincent snickered and shook his head. "I know... I only ate one. They're too good to just sit there."

Tifa: Tifa smiled down at the kids, "You two can help me make dinner if you want." She said, looking back at Vincent "...I somehow doubt that...with your sweet tooth."

Marlene: Marlene giggled at what Vincent said. "See? My point exactly!"

Cloud: Cloud sighed softly at Vincent and Tifa's brother-sister like behavior. He figured that since there was only one bag of groceries, Denzel and Marlene would have it all packed away somehow. On second thought - Tifa'd handle it - hearing that she had just mentioned them helping her with dinner instead. Heading toward the bar, he figured he'd pop open a bottle of something for him and Rude to drink.

Vincent: Vincent's grin widened to a smile. "How on earth did you guess that?" he said, walking around her and putting the lid back on the jar. He went to Marlene and patted her head. He almost wanted to pick her up.

Tifa: Tifa smirked looking back at Marlene, "So that's where the cookies have been going..." she'd known already but she liked it when the kids gave themselves up accidentally.

Vincent: "See? I'm not the only one..." he said giving a sarcastic shrug of his right shoulder.

Tifa: Tifa looked back to Vincent, "Then you can help them make a new batch, since you've already had cookies for dinner..." she said with a smug smile, motioning to the bag of groceries and bumping Vincent with her hip a bit.

Cloud: Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, Cloud yawned lightly and re-entered the kitchen-another glass in hand as well. Approaching Rude at the kitchen table, he set the drink down in front of the man and took a seat across from him. "Where's Reno?" he murmured, so not as to attract attention.

Denzel: Denzel smiled and looked at them. He chuckled a bit as he heard what Tifa say.

Vincent: "Oof!" Yet another hip jut? Man...he'd have to come up with a way to counteract that. "Fine fine," he said, elbowing the woman lightly as he passed. "But I can't guarantee they'll all be here either, he said," looking at the kids. He knew where was what and what to do. In no time, the room was filled with the smells of brown sugar and chocolate chips. The raven found his tongue slowly licking his upper lip.

Tifa: Tifa found herself relaxing at the table with Cloud and Rude, giggling as Vincent and the kids made the batch of cookies.

Marlene: The petite girl looked up at the tall male, smiling at him. She then, looked back at Tifa. "I'm sure we can do it! Right, Vinny?" she asked. She hasn't made cookies with anyone for a while. This could be fun!

Rude: "He's out and about I bet." Rude nodded his thanks for the drink.

Vincent: Vincent looked down and smiled at the girl. "Indeed!" There was another batch on the way. Vincent had a palmful of chocolate chips, and lowered his hand. "Don't tell anyone..." he said with a smirk, giving the little-sister-like figure a handful of semi-sweet morsels.

Cloud: "As usual," Cloud commented, taking up his drink and taking a sip. He leaned a bit forward, resting his elbows on the table. Glancing at Tifa beside him, he wondered if she were thirsty too.

Marlene: Marlene gingerly took the chocolate chips from Vincent's hands. She giggled quietly. "Ok, I won't." she whispered.

Tifa: "And decide to spend your Reno free hours with us...we must be special." She joked, sneaking a sip from Cloud's whiskey.

Vincent: The raven haired male found his smile growing. If there was one thing that turned him from being dark and broodish to total opposite...it was children, especially those that felt like younger siblings to him.

Rude: Rude chuckled, "You guys are really the only other friends I have."

Cloud: Cloud rubbed his eye and glanced at Tifa with a faint smile as she drank his whiskey. Gaia, she'd read his mind...Cloud stole his drink back from Tifa, he really needed it more at this point.

Tifa: Seeing Vincent making cookies with the kids really made her smile, she went over and nabbed a few fresh ones when they weren't looking and brought them back to the table, offering them to Rude and Cloud, "Well then, have some cookies, seems like it's dessert for dinner tonight."

Rude: Rude took the offered cookie, "Thanks Tifa."

Marlene: "We need to keep these somewhere so they won't find out that we took them." Marlene stated as she looked back at Tifa. "Where should we keep them? …Or should we eat them now?"

Cloud: Cloud took a cookie and ate nonchalantly. "Cookies it is." He still wanted real food later though...

Vincent: Vincent noticed a few cookies missing from the pan. "So much for no cookies before dinner," he said with a laugh. "Looks like Miss Lockheart finally gave in."

Tifa: Tifa noticed Cloud's lack of enthusiasm and leaned over a little, "I'll make us some grilled ham and cheese later." She whispered before sitting down again with her own cookie.

Vincent: "Seriously though; we'll get sick at this rate," the raven said with a smirk. "Although...it may be well worth it, huh?" he said, looking playfully and the children.

Cloud: The blonde smiled just a bit at Tifa, and nodded. "Thanks." He took another bite out of that cookie.

Marlene: "Of course, it is!" The petite girl smiled. She loved it. How Vincent acts so playfully at times. He's like the older brother she never had!

Tifa: Tifa glanced back to the trio in the kitchen, they were gonna be sick...it was easier than scolding to teach a lesson. She smirked and got up, grabbing the whiskey bottle from the bar and another glass, refilling Cloud's and pouring herself one. "So Rude, how're the other 'turkeys' doing." She said using Yuffie's term for them.

Vincent: Vincent smiled, and knelt down to Marlene's height. "I think perhaps everyone needs an actual meal. You think?" He was beginning to think something "real dinner-wise" should be started; otherwise, it would be light dinner at midnight.

Cloud: Cloud thanked Tifa and listened quietly.

Rude: Rude grinned, "We're fine. gobble gobble Thanks for asking."

Marlene: Marlene nods in agreement. "I guess you're right. We really do!" she smiled fondly at Vincent.

Vincent: "Alright then... Hm...I wonder what Tifa brought back..." He started rummaging through the groceries to see what all was brought.

Tifa: Tifa giggled lightly, taking a sip of her drink. She heard the talk of real food from the kitchen and wondered if they'd ask her for food or make something themselves. She was very tempted to just relax here at the table for the evening.

Cloud: Cloud soon grew tired of waiting around, and retreated from the table with his drink and filed into the bar - hoping that they'd assume he was getting some more drinks or something. Taking a seat on the bar stool with his drink, he pulled out his cell phone and lazily scrolled through msgs.

Tifa: "Gobble gobble indeed. I'm assuming that's code for same old same old..."

Vincent: Vincent bunched his mouth up thoughtfully. "Hey, Teef, what were you planning on making tonight?" he asked curiously.

Marlene: The petite girl went on her tippy-toes to see what on the counter. Unfortunately, she was a bit short to see it.

Tifa: "Well, before all the cookie madness i was thinking grilled ham and cheese..."

Rude: "Heh, not really code... it's just the sound turkey's make. But your assessment is accurate anyway."

Vincent: Vincent nodded. "That's easy enough." He looked down at Marlene, snickered, and then picked up little Marlene, holding her while rummaging through the bag. "Wanna help with dinner, Marlene?"

Marlene: The petite smiled and nodded. "Ok!" she replied. Marlene heard that Tifa wanted to make grilled ham and cheese, so she wanted to see how it's made.

Vincent: Vincent nodded, and after sitting the girl down, found the stuff that Tifa would use. He called into the living room. "As strange as this sounds... I'll handle the kitchen; you do enough already," he added with a genuine grin.

Rude: "Looks like you get to relax with the big kids for a while Tif." Rude commented teasingly.

Cloud: Cloud heard a mesh of sounds from the living room/kitchen area - and figured his 'family' was busy engaging in the process of dinner-making. Glancing aside, he closed his phone and headdesked wearily.

Marlene: "You sure, Vinny?" Marlene asked. "I really want to help…"

Tifa: Tifa smiled as Vince spoke up, "Thanks Vince..." she figured Cloud had gone to get another drink or something and turned back to Rude, "Looks like I do..." she laughed, taking another sip. "Though we seem to be missing one...Cloud, you comin' back?" She called into the bar. She didn't normally get much time to relax and she'd like to be able to relax with Cloud if she can.

Vincent: Vincent looked down at Marlene sweetly. "Of course I don't mind your helping," he said with a smile. "I was telling Tifa that so she wouldn't worry about it. But I could always use an extra little hand," he said, holding his own hand out.

Marlene: Marlene smiled back at Vincent and took Vincent's hand. "Let's do it" she said with determination.

Vincent: Vincent smile. "Then let's get started." With that, they began to grill the bread, before adding slices of ham, and then cheese, then another slice of bread. The raven even allowed the youngster to try her hand at flipping one of the sandwiches over.

Cloud: Cloud looked up and shook his head to no one, "Later," he called out in response. And that was when he slid off his chair and shuffled upstairs.

Marlene: The petite girl enjoyed making the meal with the older male. Well, with it being the first time she prepared something Vincent, it made it even more special.

Vincent: In all honesty, Vincent was thoroughly enjoying himself. He wasn't in the kitchen often, but this was well worth the odd unusuality of him fixing everyone's dinner.

Tifa: Tifa sat back in her chair, Cloud was being...Cloud again. She'd go get him when dinner was ready. "So Rude...got yourself anyone special?" She asked, pulling out the standard bartender line.

Marlene: "How much longer, Vinny?" she asked Vincent. Marlene couldn't wait to taste the meal.

Rude: "Nope. Though I'm not really looking either." The bald man smiled at her.

Vincent: Vincent snickered at the child. "Just another minute..." The griller beeped. "Never mind; they're done." He smiled, and removed the last of the food. There was more tha enough. "Teef, wanna round them all up? Food's ready." He looked at Marlene. "First one's yours."

Marlene: "Yay!" Marlene exclaimed with glee. She happily took one sandwich. "Ooh, hot, HOT!" She quickly placed the sandwich back on the tray. "Heh, better get a plate first." She giggled.

Tifa: "Ah, well, that's generally when you find someone." She looked over to Vince, "Sure, go ahead and get some food, I'll be right back." She said standing and going to get Cloud for dinner. "Hey Cloud, dinner's ready." She said, poking her head into his office.

Vincent: Vincent's eyes widened slightly. "You silly thing." He retrieved a plate that just so happened to be pink; this one must have been Marlene's. He placed the sandwich on the plate and handed it to the girl. Nodding to Tifa, he got himself a sandwich and sat down.

Cloud: Cloud glanced over at Tifa, lowering the paper in his hands onto the desk that he was sitting at. "Huh? Oh...alright." He looked away and dropped his pencil into the nearby mug.

Marlene: "Thank you." Marlene smiled as she took her plate from Vincent's hand.

Tifa: "You don't have to be social long, just for a little bit..." she said, going in and pecking the top of his head before heading back down to the others in the kitchen.

Cloud: Cloud blinked the moment her lips met his forehead, and watched her walk away with gentle eyes. Sighing softly to himself, he got up and followed after her - and headed downstairs.

Tifa: Tifa picked up one of the cooling sandwiches and took a bite after blowing on it a bit, forgoing a plate, it meant fewer dishes, and it seemed tonight was a night for throwing the rulebook out the window.


End file.
